Wham, Bam, Thank You, I Am Farkle!
by Taylor Hearts CH
Summary: It's Saturday morning, and Farkle wakes up with morning wood. Isadora is more than happy to help. DISCLAIMERS: I do not own Girl Meets World nor characters associated with such. Read and Review! Thanks!


Two highly intelligent teenagers in love with each other have the place to themselves on a gloomy Saturday morning.

More like a lazy Saturday morning because the sunrise hasn't happened yet, Farkle Minkus and Isadora Smackle were watching a cheesy science fiction film on the Turner Classic Movies channel. The blue-eyed boy drifted in and out of sleep. The brunette brown-eyed girl with black-framed glasses kept her eyes glued to the screen. Farkle was sleeping under the covers. Smackle, atop the comforter, laid on her stomach in a planking position, with her head at the end of the bed, facing the flat screen.

She felt her boyfriend toss and turn. From the reflection in her glasses, she saw Farkle's eyes slowly open. Farkle saw the love of his life, sprawled out on his king bed watching a monochrome movie, wearing a black hoodie over a tank top and baby pink pinstripe sleeping boxer shorts. Her hair was tied up in a bun with some strands poking out. As Isadora looked behind herself, she saw a smile grace her boyfriend's features.

"Waking up, beloved?" Isadora asked her boyfriend.

"Trying to," he murmured. He couldn't go back to sleep if he tried.

"Something wrong?"

"Don't worry about it, Izzy."

Even though they've engaged in coitus numerous times in the past, Farkle was still shy about his manhood. He felt insecure when anyone saw it, especially his girlfriend. Farkle had morning wood.

Isadora crawled around the bed to join her boyfriend under the covers. She stripped herself of her pink shorts, baring her lower half in the process. Lifting the blankets, Isadora saw the bulge in her boyfriend's dark flannel pajama pants.

"I think we can take care of this," she said.

Intrigued, Smackle placed her palm over Farkle's throbbing member through the fabric. She started peppering a trail of kisses from his sternum to the waistband of his pajamas. As Isadora snuck her hand under the fabric, she laid her head on Farkle's abdomen, looking at him.

"Tu me veux?" Smackle asked Farkle. She wants him. Does he want her?

"S'il vous plaît," Farkle murmured, confirming not only his want, but his need to feel Isadora touch him.

Pushing the waistband past his erection, Isadora went right at it. She engulfed her the head of her lover's cock into her mouth, studying the taste, remembering it for later. Isadora wanted to study more than just the taste. She used her face to graze Farkle's shaft, wanting to feel a love.

"If you want to take my pants off, you can," Farkle's deeper-than-usual voice reverberated.

And so, Isadora did. Once Farkle was free of his pajamas, he lightly raked his fingers through Isadora's dark locks, careful not to mess with the bun in her hair. He guided his girlfriend to the head of his cock, letting her have as much as she can take. It didn't help Farkle much when he noticed Isadora's naked lower half.

Isadora used her tongue to lick the vein of Farkle's seven-incher. It wasn't that she wanted to prolong foreplay, but she wanted to satisfy herself while giving Farkle the benefit of satisfaction. She wanted that affirmation because it turns her on. As she exhaled on the head, she took him in her mouth once more. Isadora's left hand gripped the base of her boyfriend's shaft, giving herself a leverage. Farkle cannot believe that Isadora is doing this _again_ , but he was too zoned out to complain. Isadora sucked on Farkle, hoping to bring more blood rushing to the head.

Farkle thought, just the way Isadora goes down on him was _perfect._ He felt her lips and tongue, teasing his member like a feather. His mind always goes wild when Isadora breathes and vocalizes around his cock, especially when she has it halfway inside her mouth. As Isadora pulled off, her lips were dark and glistening with saliva. Farkle grabbed a condom from his bedside table drawer and let his girlfriend put it on.

Once Isadora crawled onto Farkle's body and straddled his hips, she sunk herself down onto his cock. Farkle loved the sight of his cock disappearing into Isadora's body. It turned him on when Isadora pinned his wrists on either side of his head. Isadora then bent over to kiss Farkle, even though she _hated_ his morning breath as much as she despised her own. She released her boyfriend's wrists and let him embrace her, splaying his hands across her bare back under her black hooded sweatshirt.

She clawed her hands into his hair. Her lips crashed onto his again, having that want, that desire to explore his mouth again. Farkle let Isadora's tongue past his lips, never stopping his thrusts. As their tongues sensually brushed each other, Isadora got frantic with her movements. She moaned into his mouth when Farkle smacked both cheeks of her well-proportioned bubbly ass. The smacks turned into hard grips when Farkle was nearing his orgasm.

Isadora broke the kiss and begged Farkle to make her come, or she would cry if she didn't have that chance. Their thrusts became ragged. Farkle felt Isadora squeeze his cock, meaning she, too, was close. He took Isadora's face in his hands and gave her a deserving eye-contact.

"I want you to let loose, Izzy. Come on, baby, come for me," Farkle said through his blue eyes.

Isadora was too hung up on her impending orgasm that she couldn't speak. Her brown eyes looked Farkle in his blues. She slammed her hips down, and her legs began quaking. Somewhere in that body-quake, Farkle had shot his load in the condom. For the two, it felt like the axis shifted a degree or two. Smackle crashed her lips upon Farkle's once more. Thus, they had plateaued.

Not wanting to let Farkle out of her hold, Isadora was reluctant to ease off his cock because she'll miss it. When she did, she laid back down and used the comforter to cover her lower half. She took off her glasses, placed them on her bedside table, and turned over to snuggle with her boyfriend. The blue-eyed nerd had removed the condom and disposed of it.

"You want to go again?" Farkle asked.

"Thought you'd never ask," Isadora said as she removed her black hooded sweatshirt to reveal her pert B-cup breasts.

Farkle grabbed another condom from his bedside table drawer to place it on himself. He then rolled over to spread Isadora's leg's apart with his knee, straddling one of her legs. Farkle took Isadora's free leg and let it rest on his right shoulder. He aimed for Isadora's entrance and ran his cock up and down her tight, glistening wet slit. As he pushed in, Isadora had gasped. She let him thrust into her body.

When Isadora brought Farkle closer to her own body by wrapping her arms around his neck, her leg went back with her. They had never tried this position's variant before, but thanks to her flexibility, she loved it. While thrusting into his girlfriend, Farkle wanted to make small talk.

"So, talk to me," he said. "Would you ever... consider... taking it... up the butt?" he grunted between thrusts and his words.

"Only if I... haven't had... much to eat... or a... just a... powerful... cleansing... augh!" Isadora answered.

"Good to know," Farkle followed before continuing his thrusts.

"I'm also open... to wanting... to explore... everything... as long as... you'll... explore... mine," Smackle said.

"So, you would," Farkle husked out before nuzzling his head into Isadora's neck.

"So would," Isadora reaffirmed.

Farkle sped up his thrusts and planted his lips behind Isadora's earlobe. He placed a hand to her core, pressuring her arousal to intensify her orgasm. Isadora felt her lower stomach bubbling up for another orgasm, but the feeling in her core was ready to be let out.

"Pull out, pull out, pull out!" Isadora mewled.

Farkle pulled his hand away and pulled out, and Isadora's juices flowed out freely as her legs trembled. That had never happened to her before, and she cried tears of happiness.

"Oh, god, Izzy, you are so beautiful when you do that," Farkle murmured because he felt his cock twitch at the sight of his girlfriend squirting for the first time.

When he pushed back in, he wanted to make his girlfriend come like that again. His thrusts went from zero to 100 just to make Smackle come again. Isadora reached for Farkle's hand and squeezed it when she was close. They looked in each other's eyes and let themselves go.

"Okay, okay, again!" Isadora squealed, letting go of Farkle's hand.

Isadora let out her second and final stream of fluids. With her head in his hands, Farkle kissed Isadora hungrily. Although blindsided, Isadora grabbed a hold of Farkle's member, hoping to squeeze out another string or two of his seed. She pulled the condom off with one hand and tossed the condom aside. Farkle pushed her leg off his shoulder and pumped his member to orgasm. He fired his seed all over Isadora's smooth stomach and let Isadora take care of the rest.

"Come on, let's go get cleaned up," he said.

They got up and headed for the shower, where they'll most likely have another round of sex. It was Saturday, and they had no plans. Their day will be spent craving each other as promised.

* * *

 **[AUTHOR'S NOTE: I have resumed work on Dirty Deeds. I also have two more smutty one-shots in the works. This one had been on my to-do list, and I figured I'd keep it short and sweet. If you have any requests, send me a PM! Okay, I love you, thanks for reading!]**


End file.
